About An Angel And A Wizard
by tinybee
Summary: A series of short one shots based on Harry/Castiel romance. Will have Harry/Castiel as well as some Harry/Someone with one-sided Castiel. SLASH.
1. Choices

**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH! This means male/male pairing. If you have a problem with that, then don't read it.**

**This will generally consist of Harry/Castiel but will have some Harry/Someone with a one-sided Harry/Castiel as well.**

**Not really based around any set episode. Random.**

**Pairing: Harry/Castiel**

* * *

"If you save your parents, then Voldemort will continue his reign of terror and kill who knows how many before someone realises about the existence of the horcruxes."

"But my parents will be alive." Harry argued. "I would never have been left at the Dursley's."

"And what about me?" Castiel tried a different approach.

"What about you, Cass?"

"If you do this," Castel stated, "then you may never leave England to travel to America. We would never meet."

"I realise that." Harry stared over to his parents house, seeing through the window his father's laughing figure. His heart ached at the sight.

"Then why go through with it?" Castiel stepped forward and grabbed Harry by his shoulders.

"Because I can't let them die when I have a chance to prevent their deaths!"

"When you convinced me to bring you back so you could see your family, I did not know what you were planning. If I did, Harry, then I would not have agreed to take you back."

Harry violently pushed himself away from the angel, stalking over to the garden wall and leaned against it.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Harry burst out angrily after a moments silence. "If I don't save them and let them die, Sirius will spend twelve years in Azkaban for something he didn't do and Remus will be all on his own."

"I want you to choose me," Castiel said bluntly, walking over to his lover. "Choose me instead of them."

Harry deflated. "Do you know what you are asking of me?"

"Yes. And I am sorry."

"Then would you understand if I chose them over you?"

Castiel turned his head away, looking hurt and defeated. by Harry's words.

"I would understand why logically, but I would feel..."

Harry wiped away stray tears, avoiding the angel's intense gaze as he tried to make eye contact.

"I love you." Castiel added softly.

"I know you do." Harry whispered. "And I love you, too."

"Then I do not understand-"

Harry didn't let Castiel finish, instead he quickly grabbed the angel by his tie and pulled him down for a desperate kiss. More tears were falling but Harry no longer cared as he memorized the feel of the angel's lips against his own. The taste of him, the smell, everything about Castiel was in-printed into his brain.

The angel himself had wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed the lithe body against his own. It was as if Castiel was trying to absorb Harry's very being into his vessel in an attempt to keep him from leaving. Yet Harry didn't mind as he tugged on the ends of Castiel's hair, allowing him to slip his tongue through parted lips.

They clung to one another, both hearts felt as if they were breaking.

And when they finally separated, Harry rested his head against the hard shoulder in front of him. Eyes closed, the wizard soaked up the comfort and safety that Castiel seemed to exude. If he chose his family over Castiel, he would never experience this ever again. But then his other self would never remember, so he, himself, wouldn't know what he was missing.

Raising his head, Harry studied the face of his lover, finally seeing the pain and fear that lurked deep within those Sapphire eyes. Castiel didn't want Harry to do this, yet he was giving him the option to do so, even when he could just zap himself and Harry back to the future with only the tough of his fingertips. The angel really loved him, Harry marvelled. And he would lose that love if he decided to pick his family over this magnificent being.

He glanced down the road, knowing that Voldemort would soon be walking up it to the small house that Harry and Castiel were standing outside of. He had to make a choice, and he had to make it now.

Steeling himself, Harry straightened up and ignored the painful ache in his chest. He stared directly into Castiel's eyes, his decision made.

"I'm sorry, Cass," the wizard murmured.

Castiel's eyes widened, the agony clear on his face as he stared down at the wizard.

"No, Harry..." Castiel whispered.

"I'm sorry," Harry repeated, "that I wasted your time in asking you to bring me here."

"What?" The angel took a step back, confused.

"Take me home, Castiel." Harry said. "Back to the motel room in our time."

Castiel's whole body shifted, lightened by Harry's words, and he didn't waste any more time as he moved into Harry's personal space, his fingers already raised to touch Harry's forehead.

"You chose me." He whispered reverently.

"I guessed I underestimated our love." Harry closed his eyes. "Now, please."

Castiel pressed his fingertips to Harry's cool skin. The last thing he saw before he and Harry travelled back to the future was the figure of a tall man walking along the street, heading towards them, and the Potter home.

* * *

**Did you really think that I would let Harry chose to change the past over Castiel? Nope, I couldn't do that to Cass...**

**Don't expect an update soon, I'm going to focus more on my other HP/SPN crossover, 'Waiting For The Light To Shine Through'. I have also posted the first chapter up for my HP/Twilight crossover which will not be updated regularly either. I know that the most votes went to 'Emerald Emotions', but I had to publish this as well. :P**

**Review please.**


	2. Unrequited

**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH! This means male/male pairing. If you have a problem with that, then don't read it. Not beta'd.**

**Not really based around any set episode. Random.**

**Pairing: Harry/Sam one-sided Harry/Castiel**

* * *

Harry laughed as Sam downed the rest of his beer, choking on the alcohol as he tried to swallow it as quickly as possible. The hunter gave a spluttering cough as Harry, still grinning, smacked his back a couple of times. With a frown, Castiel cocked his head to the side and blinked at the interaction. He stared as Harry absentmindedly ran a calloused hand through his unruly black hair. The angel dampened his dry lips with his tongue as he continued to watch the young wizard, his mouth curling into a small smile as Harry gave another laugh.

"You're trying to get me drunk!" Sam accused with a wide grin as Harry put another pint of beer in front of him.

"Me?" Harry clutched a hand to his chest as he stared at his lover with mock hurt. "Never! Why would I do that?"

"So you can have your wicked way with me." Sam shrugged his shoulders, smirking.

Castiel knew what 'wicked way' was, and he felt a pain in his chest at the meaning.

"I already have." Harry's eyes travelled downwards unabashedly as he said this. "And I don't need you drunk to have it again."

Wincing, Castiel looked away from the couple.

"However, I think we should keep an eye on Dean in case he ends up being sent to hospital." Harry added with a smile and Castiel turned to see the aforementioned hunter hustle several big guys by the darts board.

Sam chuckled. "I think I should go over there and help him." Sam gave Harry a hard kiss before he stood up. "See you in a little while."

"Kick their arses." Harry told him.

"Promise."

Castiel watched the tall man leave to go help with Dean, before his Sapphire eyes shifted to stare at Harry. The human was doing the same thing, eyes trained on his giant of a partner, though for different reasons to Castiel, and the angel took his chance to drink in the appearance of the other male; wallowing in his presence.

Yet the constant ache that was always with Castiel grew as he realised that the happiness showing on Harry's face and the sparkling of the eyes were caused by Sam Winchester. Lucifer's vessel. He made Harry happy, not the angel. Acknowledging that caused more agony than being tortured by his brethren or by demons.

"You okay, Cass?" Harry asked, startling the being.

Castiel blinked and focused back on the worried face of Harry.

"I am okay." Castiel told him, avoiding direct eye-contact with the wizard.

"All right." Harry smiled. "You just looked a little spaced out, there."

"Spaced out?"

"It's a figure of speech." Harry's smile grew. "It means that your thoughts were somewhere else."

"I understand." Castiel nodded. "My... thoughts were somewhere else."

Harry gave a laugh. " gotta' love you sometimes, Cass."

Castiel stiffened, eyes widening as he heard the words.

"It's another figure of speech." Harry said as he tried to reassure Castiel when he saw the reaction, frowning when the angel actually looked hurt and disappointed for a split second before all emotion was wiped from the being's face.

"I see." Castiel grabbed his pint of beer and all but downed the whole thing in several long gulps.

"Slow down there, Castiel." Sam said as he and his brother re-joined the two, the former pulling Harry up out of his seat for a deep kiss.

"Dude!" Dean wrinkled his nose and pretended to be disgusted. However Castiel could see that the hunter was amused by the public display and his actions was all for show.

"Just getting warmed up for later." Sam shot back as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

"Oh God, no." Dean moaned, giving them a look of horror.

"Hence the separate rooms" Harry added with a wink. "So we don't disturb you with us having sex all the time."

Dean clamped his hands to his ears in an attempt to block out what Harry had just said.

Castiel on the other hand bit back the sudden urge to let out a small sob. Instead he pushed back his chair, the legs scraping against the hard floor, and got up. He needed to get away. Just for a little while so he could calm these powerful human emotions.

"Cass?" Beautiful green eyes peered up at him in confusion.

His sudden action must have startled him.

"I have to go." Castiel told him, voice strained.

Without giving them a chance to respond, Castiel left, feeling something wet fall from his eyes as he did so.

Yet, as he found himself re-appearing on a deserted street and wiping the small drops of water from his cheeks, he remembered what some humans did in his position. He had seen it happen in a film once when he was forced to watch it with Harry when the Winchester brothers were out. They would tell the person who held their heart that they loved them.

But even as he thought of it, he knew he would never tell. Castiel could not do that to Harry. The wizard's happiness was far too important for the angel to ruin. And that was when Castiel knew what he had to do. Even at his own expense. He would not interfere.

So Castiel watched as Harry continued to love Sam.

And Harry never realised that that he had caught the heart of an angel. And had broken it as well.

* * *

**This is the first time I had ever done a Harry/Sam pairing, but I had to throw it in. Poor Castiel, *Ducks flying objects*, but the idea just came to me. The next chapter I will be less mean to our favourite angel.**


	3. Reunited

-**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH! This means male/male pairing. If you have a problem with that, then don't read it. Not beta'd.**

**Not really based around any set episode. Random.**

**Pairing: Harry/Castiel**

* * *

It had been a year since Lucifer's defeat, and yet Harry had never stopped hunting. When Sam had thrown himself into the pit, dragging Michael with him, the young wizard had been forcefully reminded of his promise. He was to continue to live his life to the fullest. And Harry was. He was killing all demons and dark creatures that crossed his path while he waited for his lover, Castiel, to return to him from Heaven where he was bringing order back to the ranks. Harry had assured the angel, just before the being's departure, that he would wait for him, remain faithful and patient while Castiel sorted out his otherworldly home. Not that Harry hadn't been tempted on more than one occasion after a long hunt and a couple of drinks to unwind with some nameless stranger. Yet he didn't. Harry's love was too strong, and he was too stubborn to give in to the enticing bodies that called to him. It would be worth it, Harry reasoned as he cleaned off the blood from his knife. He will soon be reunited with Castiel, he could feel it. It was like a cold breeze, brushing against his skin and...

Harry suddenly stiffened. The cold breeze was real as goosebumps covered his bare arms, the hairs standing on end. The air had been disturbed by an added presence in the room. Harry tightened his grip on his knife, body tensing as he readied himself to face the unknown threat.

"Hello, Harry," A very familiar voice cut through the silence.

Harry jerked, knife slipping from his grasp as he span around, eyes widening as he caught sight of the figure standing not even a foot away from him. He peered up, meeting sapphire eyes, aglow with nervous happiness as they took in the smaller man.

"Cass," Harry breathed, body swaying forward as his mind registered the fact that the angel was finally here.

Castiel smiled warmly, relief flickering across his face before his arms came up to wrap themselves around Harry's waist, pulling the shorter man against him in a solid hold. The angel nuzzled his face against Harry's neck, inhaling his lover's scent after being kept apart for twelve months.

"I've missed you," Harry murmured into the tidy hair of Castiel's vessel.

"I have missed you, too," Castiel replied. "It was not a pleasant experience being separated from you."

"I hated it." Harry agreed quietly as he pressed his body up against Castiel more firmly, soaking in the other's heat.

"And you waited for me." Castiel's tone held slight awe.

"You asked me to." Harry tugged at Castiel's collar with one hand while the other rested on the hard chest, kneading the material covering it.

"You were tempted." Castiel said into Hary's skin.

"Yes." Harry admitted. "But I've always stayed faithful."

Harry suddenly gasped as Castiel lightly sucked on his neck, his grip tightened and he tilted his head back to give Castiel better access.

"Even when you were unsure of how long I would be gone for." Castiel added as he released the quickly bruising flesh. His fingers slid underneath the back of Harry's trousers, stroking and squeezing gently at the bare skin.

Harry gave a whine. His body reacting to the touches bestowed upon him. It had been a year since he had last been touched by this. He was so responsive.

"Cass," Harry whimpered.

"I love you, Harry," Castiel stated, steering Harry over to the un-made bed. "Let me show you."

Harry's legs connected to the side of the mattress.

"Please," Harry begged. "It's been so long, too long." Harry rubbed against his lover.

"Whatever you want." Castiel promised.

* * *

**Wow. Done today. The idea just came to me. I hope you like. And yes, it's shorter than the other two, but it's a drabble.**


	4. Surprise

**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH! This means male/male pairing. If you have a problem with that, then don't read it. Not beta'd.**

**Not really based around any set episode. Random.**

**Pairing: Harry/Castiel**

* * *

Harry kept his eyes closed, trying to block out the light that shone through the cracks in the curtains. He had lost the fight with Dean on who got the bed furthest from the window and consequently receive an unwelcome wake up call. As it was, he could hear the arrogant hunter snoring lightly from the other side of the room. Sam managed to get the middle bed while his brother and friend argued, and was now sleeping soundly, himself protected from the sun by Harry.

As the wizard tried to shift away from the offending rays, he noticed something different. A hard body was pressed against his back, keeping him in place. It surprised him as he realised that his lover had stayed with him throughout the whole night. Mostly when he awoke, Castiel would be gone, leaving either a quickly cooling space or a cold ruffled mess where the angel had once rested. Harry was used to it by now and no longer felt hurt, only feeling a slight pang in his chest now and again when he discovered what Castiel had done.

A slight shifting behind him and the tightening of the arm wrapped around his waist alerted Harry that his lover knew he was awake.

"Cass," he whispered softly as he wriggled round in the arms that held him.

Blue eyes watched him, not showing any of the emotions he was experiencing.

Harry gave him a tired smile before pressing his lips to the hard and naked chest in front of him. Castiel gave a small sigh before he tightened his hold even more and relaxed back into the mattress, pulling Harry up on top of him.

"I thought you would have left by now." Harry said quietly as he traced invisible patterns on the expanse of tanned skin he was resting on.

"I felt rather reluctant to do so." Castiel admitted in a bemused tone.

Harry smiled at him softly, before a decidedly wicked grin crossed his face. Castiel stared at him nervously before he bit his lower lip as Harry latched onto a nipple.

"Dean is just over there." Castiel said wearily as he glanced over at the sleeping hunter in question, dismissing the youngest Winchester.

Harry tweaked the nub with his teeth before he pulled back. "Exciting, isn't it?"

Castiel closed his eyes, feeling his vessel harden as Harry trailed kisses down his torso, head disappearing under the covers as he continued his exploration. Castiel gave a low moan as he felt Harry's breath on his member.

"You better be quiet," Harry said cheekily, "you don't want Dean to wake up, do you?"

With a shake of his head in a silent answer, Castiel spread his legs, allowing Harry more access. He felt fingers run up and down by his thighs, teasing him as they danced over his lower half before they curled around his erection.

"Yes," Castiel hissed, enjoying his lover's touch. He panted when Harry's tongue licked him from base to tip, kissing the head while he settled himself down more comfortably.

Harry smile was of mischief, hidden from darkening eyes as he lowered his head and swallowed as much of Castiel as he could. The angel grasped the bedsheets on either side of him, fighting back a small cry. He breathed heavily as Harry bobbed up and down, sucking his organ with enthusiasm while he massaged Castiel's balls. The angel whimpered, his hips bucking as Harry's talented tongue and mouth lapped and tortured him at a fast pace.

"Harry," the angel choked out, trying to calm himself as he heard Dean shift. Harry gave a sharp suck before he pulled back until only the tip was surrounded by his lips, causing Castiel to groan. Harry's cheeks hollowed, before he went back down.

"Oh... Har- Har-" Castiel keened, eyes closing as Harry pinned his hips down when he arched and nearly choked the wizard.

Sapphire eyes snapped open as he shuddered, feeling his orgasm rise to a peak.

"I'm going to- HARRY!"

Castiel came with a loud shout, exploding into Harry's mouth. The sable-haired man drank him greedily, releasing his hips as Castiel collapsed back onto the mattress, body shaking as he tried to calm his racing heart. A hand wandered down underneath the blanket and went to the top of Harry's head

There was a rustle from the other side of the room, causing Harry to still and Castiel to blush as his senses came back to him.

"Dude, you okay?" Dean asked groggily as he looked over at Castiel, taking in his flushed appearance with a raised brow.

"I am fine." Castiel assured as he carded a hand through Harry's hair, sighing when the wizard nuzzled his thigh.

"I just thought you said something." Dean mumbled, before he rolled over and fell back to sleep. Castiel lips twitched, and glanced over the middle bed, only to meet wide, traumatized brown eyes.

Sam stared at Castiel from the next bed, face drained of all colour as he clutched his pillow to his body. At the same time Harry popped his head up, beaming at Castiel.

"That was fun, no?" Harry asked him in a smug voice.

"For you and I, yes, but for Sam..." Castiel trailed off.

Harry blinked then followed his gaze. He blanched as he saw Sam, before his face turned a fiery red. He had forgotten that he was in the room.

"Uh, morning Sammy?"

Sam squeaked before he threw the motel blanket over his head.

* * *

**And done.**


	5. Drunken Kisses

**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH! This means male/male pairing. If you have a problem with that, then don't read it. Not beta'd.**

**Not really based around any set episode. Random.**

**Pairing: Harry/Sam some Harry/Castiel**

* * *

Castel frowned as he watched Harry stumble down an alleyway, using the wall for some semblance of balance. Feeling slightly worried, the angel followed him, keeping his distance from the obviously drunk wizard. Castiel briefly wondered where Sam was before he suddenly found himself lurching forward as Harry seemed to trip over his own two feet and lose his balance. With powers only an supernatural being possessed, Castiel appeared beside Harry just in time to catch him before his face became acquainted with the paved street.

A gasp escaped Harry as he stared down at the dirtied ground in confusion. He blinked as Castiel pulled him up right, tilting his head up to peer at the angel through his messy locks. Harry giggled, giving him a wide grin.

It was glaringly obvious, even to Castiel, that Harry was, as Dean would put it, wasted.

Castiel helped Harry back on his feet, hovering as Harry stumbled before he straightened up, his body still pressed against Castiel.

"Cass!" Harry slurred as his hand darted up and he poked Castiel's cheek lightly.

Castiel blinked at the action, feeling the digit run down the side of his face, running over his stubble, to where it curved to touch his lips. Harry traced the shape his mouth made with a look of concentration, before his hand fell away down to his collar.

Harry tugged on the angel's tie weakly, trying to pull the angel towards him, even closer than they already were, yet in his drunken state he couldn't call up the strength to do so. However Castiel got the message and bent his head down so it was closer to Harry's. The smell of alcohol filled Castiel's nose but the being ignored it as he stared into unfocused viridian eyes as they tried to study his vessel's face.

Suddenly Harry leaned forward and Castiel gasped, his lips parting in surpise as he felt the inebrated man press his mouth against the other's in a sloppy kiss. The angel's hands found their way onto Harry's hips, pulling the swaying wizard closer as Castiel hesitantly responded. It was awkward but nice, the angel decided, as the kiss deepened.

Castiel nearly jumped as he felt Harry's tongue touch his, stroking it almost clumsily as it's owner released his hold on the tie, hand slipping up to curl around his kissing partner's neck. The angel gave a small whimper as Harry's hips suddenly moved against his, provoking the vessel to react to the created friction.

It also shocked Castiel back to his senses.

With great reluctance, and will, the angel managed to push Harry away from him, still keeping his hands firmly on Harry's hips the whole time. The action got him a whine of disappointment.

Castiel forcefully remembered that not only was Harry completely and utterly drunk, but the wizard also had a partner in the form of Samuel Winchester. It was not right to do this, no matter how much his heart wanted it. Or his body. The angel looked down at Harry miserably, eyes widening when he realised that the young man was about to pass out.

Catching Harry as he fell forward, Castiel picked him up and secured the young man against his body, cradling him to his chest. He peered down at the now unguarded features of the sleeping wizard that he loved, and a small smile graced the angel's face.

Straightening his stance and with the unconscious load in his arms, Castiel vanished from behind the bar, re-appearing inside Harry and Sam's motel room. Ignoring the surprised exclamation from the youngest Winchester, the angel gently placed the small body on the bed, hearing Sam quickly get up and move towards them.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked worriedly as he ran his hands and eyes over Harry's body in a cursory scan for injuries.

"He is unharmed." Castiel replied.

The hunter gave a sigh of relief and stroked Harry's cheek.

"Why is he unconscious, then?"

"He passed out due to the amount of alcohol he consumed."

"Ah." Sam bit his lip, a look of guilt flashed within his large brown eyes.

Castiel caught it and frowned. Sam noticed and gave a small wince.

"We had an argument earlier about hunting a rogue wizard and Harry left." He said by way of explanation.

Castiel didn't say anything.

Sam shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably as an oppressive silence filled the room. Castiel did not seem bothered by it as he studied Harry's form on the bed. It was then that Sam noticed the angel's ruffled appearance.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked as made to take off Harry's shoes.

"Harry." Castiel said truthfully, turning his gaze away.

"Ah, I should have known." Sam gave a forced chuckle. "Harry always manages to cause some type of trouble whenever he gets drunk."

Castiel nodded his head but didn't say anything more. Harry would most likely not recall the kiss when he awoke, most humans experience this when they had too much to drink.

He, himself, wouldn't forget though.

Bringing a hand up to his lips, Castiel gave one last look towards the unconscious wizard before he disappeared from the room.

* * *

**And posted. Review please? I like knowing what you guys think.**


	6. Attention

**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH! This means male/male pairing. If you have a problem with that, then don't read it. Possessive Castiel. Not beta'd.**

**This will generally consist of Harry/Castiel but will have some Harry/Someone with a one-sided Harry/Castiel as well.**

**Not really based around any set episode. Random.**

**Pairing: Harry/Castiel**

* * *

Everyone who knew Castiel understood that when they are under the attention of Harry, they should always make it minimal and to reflect it back onto the angel. The Winchesters had learned the hard way when they spoke to Harry, unwittingly making him ignore his lover in favour of them. That didn't sit well with Castiel who had spent the afternoon glaring at them while keeping Harry in an almost painful, possessive hold.

Harry of course was oblivious to the Winchesters increasingly weary behaviour, they were hunters after all. Sam and Dean were always weary. And paranoid. Especially in the face of the on-coming apocalypse. Still, he should have recognised the jealous and possessive nature that gripped Castiel whenever Harry's focus was on someone else, even if it was all in innocent interest. Yet Harry had just accepted it as one of the angel's many quirks.

"Where's Castiel?" Sam queried one night as he perched on the arm of Harry's chair.

"Looking for God." Harry said, glancing up. "Why?"

"Because this is probably the first time in months that I have seen you without Cass one step behind." Sam grinned, posture relaxing.

"Castiel's a little... intense sometimes." Harry sank lower in his seat. "But he's an angel. He feels things more extremely, you know?"

"Oh I know," Sam replied wryly, rubbing at his jaw absently.

"Huh?" Harry quirked a brow.

"Nothing," Sam coughed. "So, what you're you doing?"

"Contemplating whether or not to go out tonight."

"Ah, Dean's planning to drag you out to the bar." Sam said, nodding his head. "I knew he was asking for a death wish."

"Yeah- wait, what?" Harry sat up.

"I don't think Castiel would appreciate it if we got you drunk and possibly swarmed by both the male and female populace." Sam rubbed neck almost nervously.

"Cass isn't that bad." Harry rebuked.

"Oh, yes he is." Sam actually shuddered at this point. "Trust me, Dean and I have both learnt not to get on his bad side."

"He doesn't have a bad side." Harry defended, finally standing up and facing Sam, neither noting how close they were.

"What is going on?" A husky voice asked, startling the two men.

"Cass!" Harry gave a delighted laugh and darted to the angel's side, feeling familiar arms wrap around his waist, and dry lips press against his own. The wizard didn't see Castiel's glare as he turned sapphire blue eyes to Sam, who paled and took a step back.

"We were just talking about going out to the pub down the road." Harry said, oblivious to the sudden tension. "Sam asked what I was planning to do, and I remembered that Dean wanted me to go with him."

"He did, did he?" Castiel tightened his grip. "And why was Samuel so close to you just a moment ago?"

Harry frowned. "I didn't know that we were so close."

"He was in your personal space." Castiel informed him, staring icily back over at Sam.

"I hadn't realised." Harry shrugged. "But- hang on." His gaze flitted between Sam's nervous face and Castiel's stoic one. He suddenly remembered what Sam had told him. "Are you... jealous?"

Castiel shifted his attention back to Harry, his face losing it's hard edge.

"There's no reason to be." Harry continued.

"I will not allow him to touch you." Castiel declared. "If he had any inclination to do so, then I will smite him where he stood at that point in time."

Sam gulped while Harry gave the angel a scolding look.

"I'm- er- I've gotta' go." Sam hurriedly backed out of the room, his skin still pale.

Castiel kept his gaze on the hunter the whole time.

"You are such a jealous angel," Harry sighed once Sam had left. He said this with a smile to show Castiel that he didn't mean it as a negative thing. "There is no reason to be mean to Sam."

"You are my lover, not his." Castiel said roughly, tilting his head.

"Yes, I know," Harry raised a hand and stroked the angel's cheek. "But please don't be so hard on the brothers. They are not attracted to me in that way."

"I know. However, I cannot help what I feel."

"I understand." Harry kissed the underside of Castiel's jaw. "Just remember that my heart belongs to you. And you have me, not anyone else."

"I will... try," the angel reluctantly agreed, ducking his head to once again reclaim Harry's lips.

* * *

**Another one posted. I really do put Sam in a lot, don't I? I'll have to work on that.**


	7. By His Side

**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH! This means male/male pairing. If you have a problem with that, then don't read it. Not beta'd.**

**Not really based around any set episode. Random.**

**Features part demon Harry.**

**For 917brat who put this idea into my head.**

**Pairing: Harry/Castiel**

* * *

They called him an abomination. The angels, that is. And that was what he was, and Harry knew it, he accepted it. Hell was what awaited him when he died. Which would be pretty soon if Lucifer had anything to do with it. But he couldn't seem to convince Castiel to give up his attempt to save him. The angel already had so much to deal with, but he refused to give up hope that God would grace Harry with a place by Castiel's side once he died.

Harry sighed, staring down at the empty bottle of beer in his hand, leaning on the balcony outside his motel room.

"You seem sad." A familiar voice intoned.

Harry stiffened, his hand instinctively tightening around the bottle in reflex. Spending a lot of time with the Winchester brothers would do that to anyone.

"Castiel," the man greeted, feeling the angelic presence move closer.

Something inside Harry shifted, almost like a warning, when a calloused hand landed on his shoulder while a body pressed up against his back. He ignored the urge to strike out at the pure power that seemed to seep into him and stir his demonic side into almost a frenzy. But it wasn't the type of demonic frenzy that was of the slaughter kind, it was more like he wanted to pin the angel down and ravage him until Castiel could take no more and collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Harry fought back the urge to shift and show his discomfort.

"You are not giving up." Castiel ordered gruffly, oblivious of Harry's reaction to his arrival.

"I have no idea what you're on about." Harry felt the hand tighten.

"Yes you do." It was said with disapproval.

"Maybe I do. But it's not like you want to hear about it." Harry turned round to face Castiel, breaking out of the others' grasp in the same motion. The vessel's hand fell to Castiel's side.

"You will not be thrown into perdition." Castiel said, his voice hard and sure.

Harry's emerald eyes darkened to an almost green-black as he and Castiel stared at one another. Then the angel broke the contact and reached out, brushing his fingers against Harry's cheek. The window to their right rattled dangerously and the street light a couple of feet down the road exploded.

The demonic show didn't make Castiel weary anymore, and instead caused him to smile. This reaction he drew from Harry was proof enough that he had an effect on the half-demon. One that made Castiel feel smug and pleased. Just a simple touch caused a powerful reaction.

"Cass," Harry said in warning, watching the angel's face move closer. "Please don't."

"Dean once told me that if you like someone, then you should show them how you feel." Castiel explained, tilting his head and closing his eyes. "Especially since the Apocalypse has started."

Harry didn't have anything to say to that. If he was going to die and be sent down into hell, he might as well enjoy life before then. Gathering himself, Harry gazed back at Castiel and used his powers to send Castiel flying back against the wall. The angel let out a startled cry when his back came into contact with the plaster. He looked up at Harry with a hurt expression, that morphed into a look of confusion then expectancy as he watched Harry stalk towards him.

"You never give up, do you?" Harry asked with a rhetorical tone.

Castiel's blue eyes darkened, connecting with the almost black ones of the half demon. Harry stopped in front of Castiel, their bodies almost touching. The former pressed his hands against Castiel's chest, trailing up to the top of the white shirt where his fingers pushed aside the tie and started to undo the buttons.

"Harry..." Castiel shivered when he felt those warm digits against his skin as they un-tucked and pushed his shirt open. "I'm not..."

"Shh," Harry moved closer and kissed his collarbone.

"I have never done anything like this before." Castiel bit his lip.

"I'll show you." Harry promised softly.

Castiel relaxed under Harry's ministrations, losing himself for the first time under a tidal of emotions that only Harry evoked. Silently he promised himself that he would bring Harry to heaven. And if not, he would always be by Harry's side, even if it meant joining him in hell.

* * *

**Hope this is okay. Part demon Harry, a nice challenge. One that I hope you guys enjoyed. Actually this gives me an idea, this could be a challenge for you guys, to do a demony Harry/Castiel pairing, and those that do them can pick a Harry/? pairing for me to write for them. What do you think?**

**Oh, and reviews make me happy.**


	8. Having Both

**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH! This means male/male pairing. If you have a problem with that, then don't read it. Not beta'd.**

**Not really based around any set episode. Random.**

**Perline wanted a Harry/Dean and/or a Dean/Harry/Castiel - Since I haven't really done a threesome, it'll be Harry with both men, but no Dean/Castiel.**

**Pairing: Harry/Dean and Harry/Castiel**

* * *

Billions of stars glittered brightly up in the darkened sky, but neither of the two men that stood beneath them took notice of the natural beauty. Their focus was completely on one another.

Harry mewled into Dean's mouth, feeling the desperation that took hold of the kisses. It wasn't gentle, it was possessive, needy, and Harry fought to keep up with the onslaught.

"I love you," Dean mumbled against Harry's swollen lips once he pulled away.

"Hmm, you too," Harry's tongue darted out to run along Dean's bottom lip. "And that won't change."

Dean looked hesitant, his eyes finding Harry's own reassuring ones.

"Dean, I don't have to-" Harry started.

"But it'll hurt you." Dean spoke gruffly, sounding resigned.

"But I don't want you hurt, either." Harry whispered, tilting his head to the side as Dean nuzzled his neck.

"Your happiness is the most important thing to me." Dean's teeth grazed Harry's skin.

"As is yours to me."

"As much of a chick-flick saying that it is, you being happy makes me happy."

"That would be something that Sam would say." Harry teased lightly.

"He's contag-" Dean cut himself off when he heard the familiar flutter of wings. He clenched his jaw and jerked Harry's head up for a harsh kiss. The younger male gave a squeak but responded, quick to surrender to Dean's dominance.

They separated after several long moments, and both turned as one to look at the angel that stood a little ways from them.

"I never realised the extent of your and Dean's relationship." Castiel said to Harry, a brief look of pain flashing within his eyes.

Harry slipped out of Dean's arms, forcing the man to follow him as he walked over to stand just in front of the ethereal being. Harry raised a hand and stroked Castiel's cheek, a small smile on his face, which grew when Castiel blinked at the gesture and unconsciously leaned into the touch. Dean was quick to reclaim his previous position and locked his arms around Harry once again.

"I thought you did." Harry's other hand pulled on the angel's tie, drawing him closer until the wizard was sandwiched between the two men that he loved. "Don't be sad, Cass," he continued, leaning up to press a kiss to Castiel's jaw.

"But are humans not meant to be monogomus?" Castiel questioned in confusion, his voice wavering.

"Usually," Dean couldn't help but snap.

"Dean, we don't-"

"We've talked about this, Harry," Dean said tersely. "If this makes you truly happy, then I am willing to... to share."

Harry reached his arm back and curled it around Dean's neck.

"Share?" Castiel stared at the two of them.

"Do you like me, Cass?" Harry asked innocently, wiggling his lower body a little. Dean groaned from behind him, and Castiel's eyes widened, trying to unsuccessfully move back.

"I don't understand."

Harry shifted again, feeling Dean and Castiel's reaction.

"I like you Cass, and I know you like me."

Castiel's panicked gaze flickered to a stony Dean. The latter bit the inside of his cheek but didn't say anything.

"Harry..."

"Shh." Harry's fingers that was playing with Castiel's tie, moved up to his neck. "I just want you to kiss me, Cass. So kiss me."

The angel jerked even as his sapphire eyes darkened at the order and another teasing movement of the wizard's hips. Castiel looked over Harry's head to Dean, silently asking the hunter for his consent.

Dean glared at Castiel almost furiously before reluctantly granting the angel permission. Castiel instantly swooped down and pressed his lips against Harry's, stealing his breath away. Dean's grip tightened painfully as he watch the two kiss, and instinctively the hunter ducked and bit Harry's neck, marking and reminding Harry that he still belonged to Dean.

* * *

**Well, this was an interesting piece to write. On another note, I think I might start up another set of one shots to those who want a Harry/? supernatural pairing, but I'll make it into various Harry/crossovers. I don't know when I'll get around to that (stupid school), but hopefully soon. And you can send me a message if you want to see a Harry/? of your choice character.**


	9. Mud Monkey

**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH! This means male/male pairing. If you have a problem with that, then don't read it. Not beta'd.**

**Not really based around any set episode. Random. Well... actually it is based around the episode where Uriel dies, only the scene leading up to when he dies in a slightly different manner.**

**Pairing: Harry/Castiel one sided Harry/Uriel**

* * *

It was Dean's angry words that had led Castiel to discover Uriel's real plans. And Uriel didn't bother to hide the fact that he was trying to free Lucifer from his cage and set about to destroy the world. But somehow their conversation had taken a turn from releasing their damned brother to Harry, Castiel's little partner.

Uriel had sneered and gloated in equal measure at Castiel, the latter whose loyalty was tied to Harry.

"You love him," Uriel spat out at Castiel as the two angels circled each other.

"I-" Castiel stumbled in realisation of the words. "I do."

"You love a mud monkey," Uriel laughed coldly. "An abominable mud monkey at that."

"Do not call him a mud monkey," Castiel warned Uriel, regaining his emotionless persona. "And he is not an abomination."

Uriel looked at Castiel with contempt.

"You are blinded." Uriel explained. "You cannot see the filth as they really are; parasitic monsters."

"They are our father's creations!" Castiel said, aghast by Uriel's lack of reverance for their God's designs. "You are being blasphemous."

"And do you know what else?" Uriel asked cruely, brushing aside Castiel's scolding. "Something about your pet."

"And what is that?" Castiel queried wearily.

"The mud monkey loves me," Uriel said spitefully, taking a step to the side and ignoring Castiel's low growl. "Not you."

"That is a lie." Castiel denied, mirroring Uriel's movements unconsciously.

"Yet you feel strong emotions for him." Uriel continued. "One that no angel should lower themselves to feel."

"What do you want me to say?" Castiel asked.

"I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to stop being corrupted by that abomination." Uriel sneered.

"He is not an abomination." Castiel glared.

"It is not you who he wants." Uriel added, shrugging away Castiel dark look. "It is me."

Castiel flinched back at the truth of the words.

"It does not matter anyway," Uriel sneered, "he and all of the filth that pollute this planet will soon be wiped out. Crushed back into the dust and mud that they had been formed from."

"I won't allow that happen." Castiel pulled himself together, feeling his grace swell within him in anticipation.

"That is too bad." Was all Uriel said before he lunged.

What happened next was mostly a blur to Castiel. One moment they were fighting, tearing at one another savagely, the next Castiel found himself looking up at Anna who had stabbed Uriel through the neck with an archangel's sword.

He had then watched his brother die.

Castiel had stared at the empty vessel in shock. Then all he could think about was Harry. About how he needed to tell his little human how he felt. A part of him muttered in agreement, seeing it akin to some kind of claim to the wizard. And it could prompt Harry into saying it back. Struggling with the foreign feeling of insecurity bubbling up in his borrowed vessel, Castiel disappeared from the abandoned factory.

He appeared back at the hospital, materialising behind an oblivious Harry who was staring at the sleeping Dean.

"He is only resting." Castiel said quietly.

Harry jumped and spun round, wand out and pointed it at the unruffled angel before he could register who it was that surprised him.

"Cass?" Harry frowned, lowering his wand. Harry's eyes widened when he took in the state of Castiel's clothes. "What in Merlin's name happened?"

Castiel didn't answer and instead pulled Harry to his chest, clinging to the smaller body as he inhaled Harry's scent.

"Cass?" Harry muffled voice questioned.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, the words holding his awe as he admitted them aloud.

Harry stiffened in his arms.

"Cass, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just wished to tell you how I feel."

Harry pulled away, staring up into Castiel's sapphire eyes with contemplation for a moment. A look of what Castiel assumed was pain and regret found itself on Harry's face before the emotions were masked by determination and a smile that seemed false.

"I- I love you too, Cass." Harry finally said, his voice holding his hesitation.

Castiel closed his eyes, soaking up the words while he ignored the growing doubt in his mind that whispered to him, sounding much like Uriel, telling him that Harry was lying.

* * *

**And I give you another one. On a side note, have you guys watched the gag reel for Supernatural season five? Hilarious. And Sam's puppy dog eyes were adorable. I gave you two in one night, yay me! Hehe, :P Review please?**


End file.
